24fandomcom-20200223-history
KK
|firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Shahnawaz Pradhan}} KK was a an associate of the Singhania political family, and a fixer of problems for the family and their party. Twelve years before , during the graduation of Aditya Singhania from St. Stephen's, Aditya intervened when a girl was being attacked. He fought one of the assailants, who was taken to hospital but died en route. KK was then called in by Naina Singhania, and he silenced witnesses and destroyed the police report in order to keep Aditya's father Pratap in power. They kept the truth of the incident from Aditya. On the morning of Day 1, Mehek Ahuja threatened to air the story about Aditya's past. Aditya met with KK at 2:30am under a road bridge and KK told him the truth of what he had done, for the good of Aditya and the party. He explained that he was working on Naina's orders, but Aditya explained that he did not want KK near his family again. At that moment, cars arrived to take Aditya back to his hotel, and KK fled the scene. ]] He was summoned to the Renaissance Hotel by Naina at 5:15am, and she asked him who could have leaked the story to Mehek Ahuja. He indicated that Prithvi Singhania was the most likely candidate, and she asked him to shut Mehek up by finding her weakness. As he left the room, he bumped into Megha Singhania, and claimed that he was working in 's best interests. About an hour later, Naina called him to find out his progress, but he told her that it had not been long enough. She told him that if he failed, Prithvi would take over as , and KK would be finished. After Aditya narrowly survived an assassination attempt at the Steel Corporation of India, KK returned to the hotel and expressed his relief that everyone was alright. He gave Naina a report on Mehek Ahuja, and asked her what his position in Aditya's new government would be. She told him he would be head of the party's youth wing, and he left disappointed. ]] Megha then called KK and told him that they needed to solve the Ahuja problem. He arranged for an assassin to kill her in her home, and plant evidence linking the murder to Aditya. KK then met with Aditya at his hotel and told him to step down and relinquish his position to Prithvi, or he would reveal evidence that he had killed Ahuja. Aditya asked what KK's motivations were, and he explained that Aditya was trying to sideline him. are exposed]] KK later attended Aditya's rally with Megha, and sat in the front row as Aditya made his speech. Aditya came clean about the St. Stephen's incident and the ensuing cover up, and then invited Prithvi to the stage. He played a recording of a conversation with Megha, implicating both her and KK of Mehek Ahuja's murder. Reporters rushed over to question the two of them, as the Singhanias exited the rally. Background information and notes * KK is based on Carl Webb from the original series. * It is unknown if KK faced justice for his crimes. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)